Doctors Cullen
by NecroTwilight
Summary: Si unimos los términos "Vampiro" y "Hospital", pensamos inmediatamente en Carlisle, ¿Pero que pasa si los demás Cullens tienen que trabajar en el hospital de Forks? Caos y muchas risas :'D -Fic de la familia C.-
1. Día Dificil

**Guau ;O;! (?**** ¡Llego un esperado momento de inspiración! Y… ¿Saben que significa eso? ¡Fanfic de humor de los personajes de Twilight! Bueno, espero que se rían tanto como yo al imaginar el fic, será algo largo, tengo muchas ideas.**

**¡****Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Tuve la necesidad de suspirar. Hoy había sido otro día agotador. Agotador como un día duro, por supuesto, yo no podía estar cansado.

Hoy hubo otro despido en el hospital, otra enfermera. Sabía que era mi culpa.

Las enfermeras quedaban paralizadas al verme. Claro, para el ojo humano, los vampiros somos aterrorizantes… y hermosos.

Las ayudantes terminaban sin trabajo, con a lo sumo, una semana de empleo.

Todos en el hospital saben que era por mí, pero no pueden deshacerse del "¡Mejor doctor de este pueblo!", como solían llamarme.

Y la historia seguiría repitiéndose, lo sabía. ¿Nunca podría ejercer mi trabajo sin ningún problema?

Después de un nuevo día de hospital, supe la respuesta: No.

¿Por que? Por esto:

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en el sofá, con una mano abrazaba a mi esposa, si, Bella, mi perfecta esposa. Como me encantaba decirlo… Ella es _mi_ esposa. _Mi_ esposa. _Mía_. Solo y absolutamente _MÍA_. Sonreí como bobo ante mi glorioso pensamiento.

Pero éste fue interrumpido por una de las mas hermosas voces que había tenido el placer de escuchar, la de mi hija.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Llego una carta para el abuelito! Dijo mientras corría rápidamente para llegar a mis brazos.

Podía ver perfectamente lo que decía la carta a través de la mente de mi niña.

-Hija, si tu misma dijiste que esta carta es para Carlisle, ¿Por qué la leíste?

-Y papi, si lo que ronda por mi cabeza son mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué los leíste?

Renesmee no solo era tan linda como su madre, sino que también tenía la misma manera de pensar, tan especial. Reí y la bese en la frente. En ese mismo instante apareció mi padre.

-A ver; ¿Que tenemos por aquí? ¿Me permites la carta, pequeña?

-Toma abuelito- Respondió mi niña felizmente.

Carlisle la recibió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta, toda la familia se acerco cuando dijo las primeras palabras:

"_Estimado Doctor Cullen:_

_Dados los constantes despidos habidos en el hospital, nos vemos obligados a contratar nuevo personal._

_Si bien somos concientes de que esta renovación diaria de ocupantes en el establecimiento es por la clara estimulación de su presencia; no hay forma alguna de que tomáramos como opción despojarlo de su empleo. Usted es uno de nuestros trabajadores mas preciados aquí._

_Pero nos vemos en la encrucijada de encontrar a por lo menos cuatro ayudantes en el hospital que no caigan bajo sus encantos Doctor Cullen. Así que le enviamos esta carta para otorgarle una pequeña tarea, conseguir esas dichas personas._

_Esperamos no encontrarlo en un momento inoportuno. Desde este momento, Gracias._

_Encargados del Hospital de Forks."_

-Hey, parece que el padre de la casa tiene algunas seguidoras.- Dijo mi hermano Emmett en su habitual tono burlesco.

Carlisle suspiró, Esme frunció el ceño.

-Situación incomoda. – Bufó Rosalie

-Supongo que no habrá otra opción, hijos, ustedes tendrán que trabajar junto a su padre en el hospital.- Dijo nuestra madre

Un gran '¿QUE?' se escucho por toda la sala.

-Por supuesto, no hay mas personas que no caigan bajo el encanto de Carlisle.

"_Genial, Rose se ve muy bien en traje de enfermera…_" Y comenzó la catarata de imágenes mentales de los mil y un disfraces de Rosalie.

-¡Emmett por favor, detente!- Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_No intentes pasar por inocente Edw, he visto bolsas llenas de disfraces para Bella entre las compras de Alice_."

No quise darle importancia a lo último, después de todo, era cierto.

-¡Siii! ¡Claro que trabajare en el hospital!- Aun me preguntaba por que todo le causa emoción a mi pequeña hermana.

-¿Bella…?. Comenzó la pregunta Carlisle.

-Si no fuese necesario, no lo haría. Pero como ésta seguramente será la única vez en la que pueda hacer algo por ti, lo hare.- Mordió su labio inferior mientras cerraba los ojos, ella respetaba mucho a mi padre.

-Muchas gracias Bella. "_Realmente me alegro de tenerte en la familia_"

Sonreí por ese comentario, todo era tan fácil con ella.

-¡¿Cuándo empieza nuestro turno!?

-Emmett, ¿T-También quieres ser enfermero? Titubeo innecesariamente.

-Oh vamos, ¿Por qué no? Rosalie, Alice y Bella irán, además dijeron que necesitaban a cuatro ayudantes… Jazz claramente no ira, Edward se la pasara manoseando a Bella y Esme quedaría igual de pasmada que las ex-enfermeras.

-¡EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!- Gritamos siete vampiros mientras una pequeña semi-vampira que reía tiernamente.

-¿Ven? Nessie es la única que me quiere aquí- Se acerco, estirando sus brazos y alzo a la pequeña de mis brazos, para hacerla girar en el aire.

-Hijo, claro que puedes ayudarme en el Hospital. Pero por favor, prométeme que no iras únicamente para… 'estar' con Rosalie.

Emmett tapo con las manos las pequeñas orejitas de mi hija y grito:

-¡DIOS! ¡No solo soy sexo, sexo y más sexo! Tengo una vida también.

-Promételo. Insistió Carlisle.

-Ok, si, lo prometo- Levanto su mano -¿Esta bien así?

Escuche un suspiro, esto era realmente difícil para mi padre.

-Bueno, que así sea. Chicos, mañana a las 8 am. los quiero aquí, vestidos y listos para ir a trabajar.- '_Esto será lo más duro que hare en toda mi larga existencia._'

* * *

**Ahí termina el primer capitulo (:**

**¿Cómo les ira a los Cullen en su primer día de trabajo? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los enfermos al ver a los Vampiros más sexys del mundo? ¡¡Lo averiguaran aquí, cuando suba la segunda parte de "Doctors [C]ullen"!! (: **


	2. Trajes, conjuntos y disfraces

**¡Is time for the read! (? Ok, no le hagan caso a mi mal ingles (:**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo, me alegro que les haya gustado!**

**Intento escribir sin errores ortográficos, pero ya saben, solo tengo 15 años, no esperen mucho de mi.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

La noche paso rápidamente, la vida me resultaba tan hermosa desde que era la señora Cullen.

Renesmee iluminaba mis días, y Edward hacía tan apasionantes mis noches.

Podré disfrutar la eternidad mientras que siga teniendo a mis dos más grandes amores conmigo. Mi esposo y mi hija.

Edward y yo estábamos recostados en nuestra enorme cama, mientras el sol traspasaba la ventana, llegando a nuestra piel desnuda que brillaba en la habitación.

-Perfecto.- Escuche murmurar a mi esposo, reí por su tono y tuve suficiente curiosidad como para preguntar.

-¿Perfecto?

-Emmett siempre decía que al convertirte en vampiro, te volvías un ser perfecto. Yo siempre lo negué, hasta ahora.

-¿Puedo saber el por que de ese cambio de opinión?- Acaricie su duro pecho de mármol.

-Te veo a ti. Eres vampira, y eres perfecta.- No pude discutirle nada, mi boca estuvo prendida a la suya por una largo rato.

De repente se tenso y salió corriendo hacía el enorme ropero que Alice nos había dado.

Sorprendida escuche unos pequeños pasos acercarse. ¡Renesmee se había despertado y nosotros estábamos desnudos! No iba a darle ninguna clase de explicación ahora.

Alcance a Edward y nos vestimos lo mas rápido que pudimos.

En unos pocos segundos, mi hija entró por la puerta.

**Renesmee POV**

-Hola papi, hola mami.- Bostece aunque no quería, seguía muy cansada.

Entre lentamente al ropero. Sonaba raro decir esto, pero era hasta mas grande que mi habitación…

-Renesmee, hija, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Me limpie los ojos con el puño.

-Quiero acompañarte al hospital con el abuelito Carlisle.

Mi papi corrió hasta mi y me levanto en el aire.

-¿Qué tal si ayudamos a mami a prepararse?

-¡Si!

Entonces sentí un ruido, alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Bella, amor, creo que Alice dejo algo para ti.

-¿Para mi?

Mi madre corrió hacia la entrada y encontró un paquete con una etiqueta.

_-Es solo para trabajar. Nada de jueguitos en la noche con el__.-_

Nos acercamos a ella, y al abrir el paquete encontramos un traje de enfermera.

-¡Oh que bonito que es! ¡Mami póntelo!

-No creo tener otra opción…

**Emmett POV**

La enana Alice me había dejado un paquete con mi ropa de enfermero, al igual que a las demás.

¡Argg! ¡¿Por qué las chicas tienen un corto y sexy traje de enfermeras y yo un estúpido conjunto azul viejo y enorme?! ¡Si al menos ajustara mis músculos!

¿Cómo el mundo apreciaría mi hermosura si no podía lucirla con esta ropa?

Baje las escaleras sin ganas, ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NADA JUSTO!

Mi hermano, su esposa y su hija acababan de llegar. Bella tenía puesto su "conjunto", miraba al suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Al menos se veía mejor que yo.

-Hijos vamos saliendo que llegamos tard… ¿Pero que rayos tienen puesto?

-Alice.- Dijimos todos ahí.

¡No se de que se quejan! Rose se veía tan endemoniadamente bien… Y estoy seguro de que Edward disfrutaba ver a Bella así.

Mi hermano sonrió, me miro disimuladamente y asintió. ¡Como había cambiado desde su boda! Pervertido, le guiñe el ojo.

-Supongo que no hay manera de cambiar la situación. Solo vámonos.

Todos subimos a nuestros autos y conducimos hasta llegar al Hospital.

¡JAJA! ¡AL DOCTOR WARNER CASI LE DA UN ATAQUE!

Jamás había visto tantos autos de este estilo juntos.

Y mucho menos a las hijas del doctor Cullen en trajes de enfermeras.

No podía leerle la mente al tipo, pero mi hermano paso su brazo por la cintura de su esposa, seguro estaba pensando algo relativamente malo.

Vimos el Porsche de Alice en el estacionamiento, ella se nos había adelantado.

**Carlisle POV**

-Hola, Rachel. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Me permitirías algunos formularios? Hay varías personas que quieren trabajar aquí.

La secretaria con más de quince años trabajando en este puesto, siempre era algo… difícil. Pero era mejor caerle bien.

-Buenos días doctor Cullen. Realmente, mal, como siempre. Pero eso a nadie le interesa. Toma los formularios, solo espero que no sean mas incompetentes.

Solo pude torcer el labio, esa mujer era insoportable a veces, hasta para un vampiro.

-Aquí tienen chicos, llénenlo y déjenselo a la secretaria, Rachel los sellara y podrán trabajar tranquilamente aquí. Por favor Emmett, sin bromas.

**Bella POV**

-A ver…- Esto me recordaba a mis días de humana, cuando Edward me hacía llenar todo ese papeleo de las universidades.

"_Nombre completo:__" _Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

Como _amo_ mi nuevo apellido.

Renesmee miraba detenidamente la hoja fijamente, como si fuera algo verdaderamente interesante.

"_Estado Civil:_" Casada.

-Creo que le sacaré una copia a este formulario, me encantan las respuestas- Susurro Edward en mi oído.

**Emmett POV**

"_Edad:_" 95 23 años.

Carlisle dijo sin bromas, bueno; la primera si era mi edad después de todo.

"_Experiencia laboral:_" No tengo :D

¡Sinceridad ante todo!

**Alice POV**

"_Pasatiempos:_**" **Compras. Ropa. Shopping. Viajar. Mi Porsche. Jasper.

Reí con lo último. Después de todo, el era una gran compañía, y tenía cada ocurrencia. ¡Dejar de comprar! ¡Que bromista que es a veces!

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que todos terminamos de llenar las 3 hojas.

Emmett insistió en que le diéramos las hojas a el, el quería entregársela a Rachel. Nos las saco de las manos y se dirigió hacía el escritorio de la recepción.

¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Por qué de todos tenía que ir el!?

-Por favor, que se comporte con la secretaria.- Susurre para mis adentros. Los demás me escucharon. El no.

* * *

**¡Oh Alice! Confianza!**

**Se los dejo por aquí, ¿Como le ira a nuestro querido Emmett con la secretaria?**

**Lo averiguaran, cuando lean el tercer capitulo: "Emmett Vs Rachel: Primer Round"**

**Saludos y mucha sangre para los vampiros de por aquí ;D (?**


	3. Emmett Vs Rachel: ¡Primer Round!

**Ant****es de empezar con el tercer capítulo quiero aclarar un pequeño detalle:**

**En "**Trajes, conjuntos y disfraces**", cuando Emmett pone su edad, el 95, debía salir con letra tachada. Pero al subirlo, salio normal.**

**En mi página principal salen todas las aclaraciones (:**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Llegue al escritorio de Rachel, tenía claro como haría esto.

¡Voy a demostrarle todo mi encanto! Después de todo, nadie se resiste al fabuloso Emmett Cullen.

-Buen día Rachel- Le guiñe el ojo –Acá le traigo algunos formularios para usted, hermosa dama.

Se notaba una gran sensualidad en mi voz (Si, como en todo lo que hago, ya se.). Esta mujer va a morir a mis pies. Ni tiene que ver mi formulario para aceptarme. ¡Solo mírenme!

-Señor… -Busco mis hojas- Cullen. Por favor evite los halagos, no lo llevaran a nada.

¿Difícil eh? Puedo con ella.

-Pero dulce señora permítame…- Me interrumpió.

-Shh, soy señorita.

¿Señorita? ¿Esta bromeando cierto? Solo le encontré una conclusión razonable a esto.

-Oh, mis condolencias.

-¿De que está hablando joven?

¿La tristeza le había hecho olvidar a su ex–esposo? Además de vieja, era olvidadiza.

-¿Qué no es viuda?

-¡Irrespetuoso!

¿Yo irrespetuoso? ¡Pero si ella no contestó mi pregunta! ¡Y encima me insultó!

Agache mi cabeza e hice de cuenta que Rachel no había dicho nada. Empezó a ver los formularios.

-Isabella Swan…

-Bella.

Me miró con rabia.

-Usted callado y sin corregirme.

-Per…

-Pero NADA.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Tomo el sello y lo estampo contra la hoja con el nombre de mi más reciente cuñada. En tinta roja se veía un "_Aceptado_".

-Señora Swan Cullen.- Al instante Bella estaba al lado mío. -Firme aquí y vaya junto con el Doctor Carlisle, será su enfermera ayudante. Felicitaciones.

-¡Hey que suerte Bells!

-Cierre la boca señor Cullen. No le di permiso para hablar.

¿Cuándo se convirtió ella en mi jefa? A Emmett nadie le da órdenes. Excepto…

-Humm, esta vieja me recuerda a alguien.

Rachel me miro de reojo mientras leía el formulario de Alice.

-Cuidadito con lo que dice. Lo estoy escuchando, y si no quiere que llegue a medidas extremas, no continúe con sus bromitas.

¡Esta mujer tiene el mismo carácter que Rosalie!

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ROSEEE CREO QUE ENCONTRE A TU ABUELA!- Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Emmett eres un grandísimo idiota! ¡Si no dejas de arruinar nuestra aceptación juro que te quedaras sin sexo por 3 meses!

Rachel sonrió con el comentario de mi esposa. Miro sobre mi hombro.

-¿Señora Hale? ¡Tiene un idiota e irremediable estúpido como marido! ¡La felicito! ¡Fue aceptada!

Rachel ni siquiera había visto su formulario.

Rose paso a mi lado y firmó al igual que lo había hecho antes Bella.

Me regaló una sonrisa y solo pude alegrarme por ella. A veces tenía carácter histérico, pero todo, (Hasta los insultos de la secretaria loca-viuda-y-vieja) TODO, valía la pena cuando Rose era feliz.

Oh, por favor, basta de cursilerías Emmett, ¡Estas en tu próximo puesto de trabajo!

-Rosalie Hale, a ver… usted colaborara como enfermera en la sala de emergencias. Es un trabajo realmente importante, suerte.

Se fue por el largo pasillo, quedando solo mi 'pequeña' hermana y yo.

Y desde ese momento, pasaron treinta largos minutos mientras Rachel leía el formulario de Alice.

¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HABÍA ESCRITO ESA MUJER?! ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! Eran mas de tres hojas… ¿Acaso le había detallado toda su vida? ¿¡O su guardarropas!? Eran las únicas cosas lo suficientemente extensas que se me ocurrían como para que usara 7 hojas, y de ambas carillas.

-Señorita Brandon Cullen, tiene un gran… historial.

-Muchas gracias Rachel.- Sonrío con orgullo.

Claro, a la secretaria le caían bien mis hermanas, pero el guapo Emmett no. Seguro era por el traje azul que tenía puesto. Malditas enfermeras vampiras sexys.

-Muy bien, firma aquí –señaló al final de la página- y por favor, dirígete a la última sala del hospital, acompañaras a los ancianos. Es un trabajo duro, algunos están solos desde hace mucho tiempo, les agradara tu… euforia.

-¡Excelente!- Alice pego varios saltitos- ¡Nos vemos luego Rach!

Me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la sala de espera, esto era hartante… y aburrido.

Edward y Nessie se habían ido a penas Bella entró a su trabajo. Así que me encontraba solo.

La 'carismática' secretaria estaba realmente concentrada en la computadora, como si se hubiese olvidado de mí. Y de que esperaba saber si estaba o no dentro del personal.

Luego de otros 15 minutos, ella cortó el lapso de silencio.

-Bueno, bueno, BUENO… acentúo este último- …Emmett McCarty Cullen.

Me levante de mi asiento y volví a acercarme a ella.

-Deje de payasear y vaya a la sala de pediatría.

-¿Pediatría?

-Sa-la-con-ni-ños. ¿Se entiende el concepto?

Bufe.

-¿Pero por qué? La mire con sorpresa, buscando una respuesta.

-Porque viniste a pedir trabajo, porque eres el hijo del Doctor Cullen, porque si no te acepto creerán que soy feminista y… porque solo un niño tiene tu mismo nivel mental.

-¡OH RACHEL GRACIAS! Uhmm..., creo.

Tomo mi mano y echo tinta azul sobre ella. La apoyo sobre la hoja.

-Listo, ve a trabajar.

-Emm… Rachel, yo se firmar.

-No quería abusar con tu cerebro Emmett. Solo vete.

Atravesé con cabeza en alto el largo pasillo. Ahora soy el enfermero-pediatra más guapo y sexy existente: El enfermero Emmett Cullen. ¡En vuestras caras!

* * *

**Ay Emmett… ¡Eres único! Gracias a todos por sus reviews tan positivos :'D**

**¡Han subido mi pequeño ego un poco mas!**

**Bueno, quería aclararles que seguramente tarde en subir la cuarta parte.**

**Mañana rindo informática –Le mandare a los vulturis si no me aprueba, y si que soy capaz-**

**¡Gracias nuevamente! Son los mejores :'D**

**Quería pedirles si podían pasarse por mi otro fic, "Descubriendo secretos", si este les gusto, creo que aquel podría llamarles la atención –Si, salen las conocidas locuras de Emmett-.**

**¡Saludos a todas! Les regalo un puma a cada vampira sedienta que este leyendo esto (;**


	4. Enfermeros ¿Experimentados?

**WEEEEEH! APROBE INFORMATICA! :'D**** ¿Increíble no? Me saque 10, les dije que era la mejor del curso, duh (?**

**Bueno, volviendo a la normalidad. Les aviso que me pondré las pilas con el fic (:**

**Hare todo lo posible por tenerlo actualizado constantemente. **

**¡Palabra de vampiro! (?**

**Ok, continuemos (:**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

El día recién comienza, todo parece tranquilo hasta ahora.

Probablemente me debería haber quedado junto con mis hijos.

Bella y sus vergüenzas, Alice y su hiperactividad, Rosalie y su mal humor, Emmett y sus locuras… Nos son buenas combinaciones. Son la ecuación para el resultado del perfecto desastre.

Me concentré en el expediente de uno de mis pacientes mas graves, 'Stan Kelton'.

Tuvo un gran accidente en moto, desde hace tres días esta internado.

Sentí los pasos de alguien tras mi puerta. Al segundo la manija se movió para abajo.

-Oh, hola Bella.

-Hola Carlisle, emmm… Soy tu nueva ayudante.

-¡Excelente! Felicidades por ser aceptada. Me alegro de que seas mi compañera de trabajo.

Me entrego algunos papeles y se sentó en una silla cercana a la mía. Noté que mordía su labio mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular –Que Edward le había regalado- donde salía una pequeña foto de su hija con su esposo.

-Bueno Bella, ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por las salas? De paso vemos como les va a los demás.

-Claro.

Ella realmente no quiere estar aquí.

**Alice POV**

¡SI! ¡FUI ACEPTADA! ¡ACEPTADA, ACEPTADA, ACEPTADAAAA!

De a saltos llegué a la ultima sala del hospital, empuje la puerta doble y…

**-**¡¡Hola a Todos!! Sonreí para infundirles confianza a mis nuevos amigos.

'Grrrr… Zzzzz…. Grrrr… Zzzzz…' Eso fue lo único que escuche de respuesta.

Estaban todos dormidos.

En el fondo de la sala había una habitación, en ella habían a lo sumo 20 camas. Todas ocupadas… O casi.

-¡VEO GENTE MUERTAAAA!

Escuche a una señora gritar desde la otra habitación. Me devolví, era una anciana, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas. Seguía gritando.

Me arrodille para quedar en frente de ella.

-¡¡¿Señora que demonios le pasa?!!

-Yo… Yo veo el futuro… ¡¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡¡NO ESTOY LOCAAA!! ¡LO JURO!

Le pegué una cachetada en la cara para que reaccionara.

-Tranquila, le creo. ¡Pero dígame que ve!

¡Nadie es mejor que yo con las visiones!

-Uno de los ancianos aquí va a perder su último diente mañana.

Ajam, son todos viejos, ¿Qué tiene de anormal? No es una visión.

-Oh, ¿Qué más ve?

-Alguien cercano a ti se casara.

Puede que Rose quiera otra boda, no sería raro.

-¿Algo mas?- ¡Dígame algo realmente importante mujer!

Sentí a dos personas entrar en silencio detrás de mí.

-¡El! ¡EL VA A MORIR!- Señaló a alguno de los que habían entrado.

-¿Llegue en mal momento?- Dijo Carlisle. Bella tenía los ojos como platos.

-Emmm señora, ahora no puedo creerle.

¡Me encantaría ver como muere Carlisle! ¡Soy la única psíquica aquí! ¡Ajam! ¡O si!

Sin darme cuenta comencé a bailar.

-Carlisle ¿La golpeo o la dejamos seguir?

-Mejor déjala Bella.

**Rosalie POV**

Crucé rápidamente el pasillo, para llegar a una gran sala, algo aislada de las demás.

La imagen era deprimente, las camas estaban todas ocupadas, y cerca de cada una había alguien cuidando o llorando.

-Discúlpenme todos, pero el horario de visita ha terminado.

Realmente no quería ver eso.

Una señora se acerco a mi, me miro de arriba abajo y dijo.

-No señorita, aun faltan 15 minutos.

-Pues hoy se irán antes, los pacientes necesitan descansar.

Para ser sincera, no tengo idea del estado de la gente que se encontraba aquí.

-Mi hijo lleva 3 días inconciente, no creo que necesite 'descansar'.

Pronunció la última palabra con un tono despectivo.

-Entonces si esta inconciente el no sabrá si usted estuvo o no aquí, así que váyase.

-No, yo me quedaré aquí.

Ella era la primera que se animaba a hacerme frente. Las demás personas se habían ido.

-O se va ahora, o sino…

-¿O sino que? ¿Me va a cargar en sus hombros y me echara fuera del hospital? Rió ante su respuesta.

-De hecho, no es una mala idea.

La tomé en mis brazos subiéndola a mi hombro derecho. Ahora ella iba a ver de lo que soy capaz.

Empezó a patalear, moviéndose de un lado a otro para que la dejase en el piso.

-No pienso bajarte.- ¡Nadie se mete con Rosalie Hale!

Pase por la salida trasera a toda velocidad, la deje en el estacionamiento y entre por la primera no había nadie de mi familia en la recepción.

Seguramente habían aceptado a Alice, ¿Pero a Emmett…? Capaz que ya estaba en casa con los otros.

Éste debe ser uno de los días más raros que he tenido.

**Emmett POV**

¡Esto será fácil! ¡Yo sabía que Rachel me amaba! ¡Me dio el mejor trabajo!

¿Qué se supone que tendría que hacer? Solo vigilar a un montón de niños, jugar con ellos y limpiarle las babas a los mas pequeños… ¡Oh si Emmett! ¡Tú eres el rey de los enfermeros aquí!

Le pegue una patada la puerta e hice mi entrada triunfal en la sala. Y de esa manera me encontré con…

Seis niños de unos tres o cuatro años, y un grupo de adolescentes.

Los primeros: todos pálidos, con mocos colgando y con pañales abultados rellenos de... Popo ¡Puaj! ¡Se supone que soy vampiro! No tengo esas necesidades, pero tampoco quiero verlas.

Las segundas, blancas, despeinadas. Dos de ellas tenían unas pequeñas pintas de fiebre. Todas estaban sentadas en el suelo hablando de unos tipos… ¿Alguien sabe quienes son Taylor y Robert? Bueno, si eran los de la revista que tenían, eran realmente guapos, claro, no tanto como el sexy Emmett, pero para ser humanos, estaban bien.

Ninguno me presto atención. Si no quieren dar el primer paso… ¡Lo daré yo!

Me acerque a los pequeños lentamente.

-¡Hola niños! Soy el nuevo enfermero Emmett, ¿Cómo están?

-Enfermos, aburridos, hambrientos, y solos- Dijo uno de los niños.

¡NO! Salí de la casa para no soportar a un Emo-Jasper, para encontrarme a otro acá.

-¿Cómo te llamas enano?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Me llamo Jasper.

No, nunca lo habría imaginado.

-_Mierda, _¡Eres igual a mi hermano!- Todos abrieron los ojos.

-¡Uuuuhh! ¡Emmett dijo una mala palabra!- Gritaron todos los engendros a la vez.

-¡TRAIGAN EL JABÓN!- Saltó Mini-Jazz.

Y así, en solo 5 minutos, la bandada de niños se treparon encima mío y me hicieron tragar un jabón blanco. ¡CASI UN SIGLO SIN LAVARME LOS DIENTES! ¡Perdí mi record! Al menos el jabón tenía buen sabor…

-Ok ¡Deténganse! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

-¡¡Dulces!! ¡¡Dulces!! ¡¡Dulces!!

-¡¿Pero de donde mier…- Todos levantaron un aplicador de jabón liquido y fruncieron el ceño.- 'rayos y… centellas' sacare caramelos ahora?!

-De allí- Los cinco señalaron una fuente de caramelos y chocolates que se encontraba en un estante alto, lo miraban con adoración. ¡Estos niños están locos!

Estiré mi brazo, tomé la fuente y se las pasé.

-Ya saben, no se pasen, lávense las manos luego de ir al baño, coman sus vegetales y todas esas cosas que les dicen las madres…

Lo tomaron con sus pequeñas manitas, me empecé a alejar, cuando escuche un clic y una canción comenzó a sonar…

_-"__I gotta feeling! That tonight's gonna be a good night!__"_

-¡¿PERO QUE…!?- ¡LAS CHICAS!

"_Tonight's the night!__"_

_-_NIGHT_!- ¡_No pude evitar seguir el tema, era demasiado pegajoso!

-_Let's live it up!_

_-_I GOT MY MONEY!- Las chicas y yo, comenzamos a saltar…

¡Con razón Carlisle quería ser doctor! ¡FIESTA EN EL HOSPITAAAAL!

* * *

**¡YA SE! ¡VAN A QUERER MATARME! Perdón por la tardanza. No fue a propósito u.u**

**Realmente no estaba inspirada, he tenido unos días difíciles… y salió este capitulo…**

**Les prometo que el siguiente será mejor :'D**

**¿Me disculparan si les digo que para mañana un capitulo de puro POV Emmett y Edward?**

**¡La música estalla en el hospital! ¡Emmett y las chicas corren por los pasillos! ¡Los niños de Emmi hiperactivos por el azúcar! ¡Una de las enfermeras no se comporta! ¡Y un vampiro hace de todo por entrar al hospital!**

**Todo eso, mañana n__n!**

**Los quiero gente (:**

**Se despide NecroTwilight **


	5. ¡Somos los agentes E en acción!

**Hola a todos (:**

**¡Aquí estoy nuevamente escribiendo ü!**

**Como prometí, este capitulo es exclusivamente de Emmett y Edward :'D**

**Así que sin más demora comienzo:**

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

-"_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_…"

- Wujuuu…- Y así termino el tema.

¡Jamás había disfrutado tanto esa canción! Siempre que pongo en el reproductor mis canciones favoritas, mi familia se ríe, se burlan y se van. Bueno, Alice de vez en cuando se queda conmigo, pero… ¡No hay comparación con lo de recién!

¡Esas chicas enfermas o no eran geniales!

-¿No se supone que eres muy viejo para que te guste esta música?

-¿VIEJO? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? Soy joven, hermoso y muy sensual.

-Ok, lo que digas… Soy Kriss, ella es Quinn, la de allí es Amber, y las gemelas de ahí son Haley y Jayme.

Me presentó a cada una, ella parecía ser 'la líder del grupo'.

Luego de unos minutos de charla tuve que interrumpir, me estaba aburriendo.

-¿No tienen… mas canciones?

-Canciones si, pero batería no.- Me contestó Quinn.

-Oh, genial.-

Esto solo significa una cosa: Hora de que Emmett se ponga en acción.

Empecé a planear todo en mi mente.

"Misión: Entrar en la computadora de Rachel sin que nadie se de cuenta. Pasar todas las canciones de mi celular a la maquina. Poner una clave súper difícil para que nadie pueda quitarlas. Y por supuesto, concretar la misión satisfactoriamente y seguir viéndome tan guapo como siempre."

Fácil, fácil, fácil y realmente fácil.

-Chicas, necesito ayuda, y sobretodo confidencialidad.

-Estamos contigo Emmett.- Dijo Kriss

Comencé a explicarles los pasos de mi elaborado plan. Empezamos a designarnos tareas.

-Uhmm, no quiero interrumpirlos pero… ¿Alguien sabe a donde fueron los chicos?- Observe a Haley, cuando hizo su pregunta.

¡LOS NIÑOS! ¡ME OLVIDE DE ELLOS! ¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE LOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS SON OBEDIENTES?!

-Creo que habrá que posponer un poco esta misión.

Claro, no son obedientes, solo mi sobrina es así a su edad. ¡Maldita semi-vampira educada!

**Edward POV**

Ya han pasado cuatro largas horas desde que se fue Bella a su nuevo trabajo.

Renesmee se fue a La Push con Jacob. Los miembros restantes de mi familia estaban ocupados con sus tareas. Estaba solo.

¡Extraño a mi esposa! ¡He perdido toda la independencia que tenía!

Tenía ganas de gritar.

-Tranquilízate Edward.- Me dije a mi mismo. Vi las llaves de mi Volvo.

Tal vez podría darme una vuelta por allá… Solo para ver como le esta yendo.

Tome mis llaves, mi saco y corrí al garaje.

Conduje hasta llegar al estacionamiento del hospital. Estacioné y prácticamente volé hacia la entrada.

-Disculpe- Le dije a la secretaria –¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra Isabella Cullen?

-No. Ella esta trabajando en este momento.

Es su primer día, no puede ser algo difícil.

-Soy el esposo, necesito hablar con ella.

-¿El esposo? Niño, eres muy joven… _'Ah espera, ¿Hablar? No creo que pedirle el divorcio en este lugar sea lo mas indicado…'_

¡Já! ¡Yo podría ser su padre, o tal vez su abuelo!

Me encantaría poder aclararle que ningún hombre osaría dejar a Bella si tuviera el privilegio de ser su esposo. Y yo, que tengo el honor de poder decir que ella es mi esposa, no pienso ser la excepción de esto.

-Si, soy Edward Cullen, el hijo del Doctor Cullen, y mi esposa, Bella, trabaja aquí. Por favor, realmente necesito verla.

-No puedo permitir que pase.

-Per…-

-¡JASPEEEEEEER! ¡¿DONDE ESTAAAAAAAAS?!

-¿Emmett?- lo miré gritar mientras buscaba algo debajo de los sillones de la sala de espera.

-¡SEÑOR CULLEN! ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO? ¡VUELVA A SU PUESTO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¡RACHEL NO PUEDO! ¡ESTOY OCUPADO AHORA!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE OCUPADO?! ¡¡HE DICHO QUE VUEL…-

Más y más gritos se escucharon por la habitación.

Aproveche la situación y lentamente me fui alejando, me escabullí para encontrarme con Bella. Rachel seguía discutiendo con mi hermano.

-¿A dónde cree que va, Edward?- Me quede helado en mi lugar.- Vuelva aquí en este instante.

Me senté en una de las sillas.

-Y ahora, Emmett. ¿Me dice que hace aquí cuando debería estar en la sala de pediatría?

-Emm, no, no le puedo decir. _"Si le digo me despide… ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! Edward, se que me estas escuchando, perdí a 6 niños, ¡AYUDAME!"_

-Yo lo llamé, necesitaba su ayuda para buscar a… mi hermano Jasper.- No podía hacer caso omiso al hecho de que gritara antes el nombre de Jazz.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TAMBIEN SE PERDIÓ EL!?

-Emmett, no se si lo sabías, eres un grandísimo idiota.

"_Solo me preocupes por mi hermano."_

-Ustedes dos, se quedan ahí. Tengo que llevar estos papeles al doctor Warner. Si cuando vuelvo, no están sentados, tú- Señalo a mi hermano -Estas despedido. Y tú te iras con el.

Tomó unas hojas de la fotocopiadora y cruzó el pasillo.

A penas Rachel se fue, Emmett saltó de su silla y corrió a la computadora del escritorio. Lo vi conectar su pendrive a la PC. Y empezó a teclear algo.

-¡Emmett! ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Acaso quieres que te despidan?

-No, claro que no, pero tengo algo que hacer, encontré la oportunidad y la aproveche.- _"¡TODO SEA POR LA MISIÓN!" _-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Como le pongo la clave!?

Pude ver perfectamente en su mente lo que intentaba hacer.

-Hagamos un trato Emmett, yo te ayudo con tu "Misión" y tu me ayudas a encontrar a Bella. ¿Hecho?

-¡CLARO! ¡Somos los agentes E en acción!

Entiendo mejor que nadie que Rosalie quisiera tener un niño, ¿Pero casarse con uno?

Tomé el control de la computadora y activé una clave, deje que Emmett la pusiera y volví a mi asiento. Un minuto después empezó a sonar una canción.

-¿Crees que no se darán cuenta de que entraste a la computadora si pones música en todo el hospital?

-¡TODO POR MIS CHICAS! ¡AHORA ES MI TURNO!

Se acercó hacia mí y me cargo en sus brazos. Comenzó a correr por el hospital mientras hacía un ruido parecido al de una ambulancia.

-¡IUU IUU IUU!

-¿Hace falta que pregunte que demonios estas haciendo?- Mi hermano esta loco.

-Edward, ¿No se supone que eres el inteligente de la familia? Obviamente las únicas personas que pueden entrar al hospital son los enfermos, así que si preguntan estas enfermo, muy enfermo.

Corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala vacía, o casi. Solo estaba Bella.

De un momento a otro yo ya estaba en el suelo y Emmett había desaparecido.

-Hola Edward, amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Al parecer, estoy enfermo.

-Oh, ¿Y se puede saber de que?- Se acerco lentamente hacia mi, tenía puesto su traje de enfermera. Creo que ahora soy yo el que esta loco.

-De amor…O talvez me estoy equivocando, ¿Quiere darme usted mi diagnostico?

Comenzó a besarme, pero claramente yo quería otra cosa, porque empecé a acariciarle la espalda lentamente, empujándola hacia la pared…

-¡ASHH QUE ASCO!- Salieron de su escondite un grupo de niños con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_¡Jamás podré ver a una mujer de la misma manera!"_

-Creo que me hice encima.

Salieron de la habitación, pero al abrir la puerta pudimos escuchar la música que seguramente todo el hospital podía oír.

Un grupo de adolescentes lideradas por Emmett iban saltando, cantando y bailando por el pasillo.

_-Im your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me!! PAPA…PAPARAZZI!!_

Uno de los chicos se subió a los hombros de mi hermano.-

-¡Con que aquí estaban!

-Emmett, e-el hombre de ahí es-esta…- Tartamudeaba nervioso, me señalo.

-Ah, no te preocupes mini-Jazzi. ¡Es normal en el morboso de mi hermano!

Oh por favor, ¿Esta bromeando cierto?

**Emmett POV**

¡Yo no puedo mencionar nada referido a sexo en frente de Nessie! ¡PERO EL PUEDE DARLES UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN A MIS NIÑOS!

Bueno, al menos no llegaron a nada 'serio'… ¡PERO CLARO! ¡LUEGO SOY YO LA MALA INFLUENCIA!

Con las chicas seguimos saltando por el hospital al son de las mejores canciones. Los niños se habían unido a nosotros, aunque se notaba que no se sabían las letras.

_-¡Lo hecho esta hecho! ¡Volví a tropezar con la misma piedra que hubo siempre!_

¡Somos como un coro de ángeles!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

-¡EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN SE QUE FUISTE TU! ¡VEN AQUÍ YA!

-Oh OH.- Dijeron todos mis compañeros de canto.

-¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA RACHEEEL!

En ese momento empecé a correr en dirección contraria a la secretaria, que había comenzado a perseguirme.

-¡Oh vamos Rach! ¡Solo le puse algo de vida al lugar!- Dije mientras escapaba.

-¡¿VIDA?! ¡LA GENTE SE ESTA MURIENDO AQUÍ! ¡IDIOTAAA!

Rachel tomo una lámpara en su mano derecha. ¡Esta mujer quiere matarme!

"_¡One, Two, Three, Four!… ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! Rumba…" _

La canción de Pitbull inundó el hospital. Pero creo que no es momento para cantar…

Me detuve en seco cuando vi pasar a Alice con una pila ENORME de ropa en sus manos.

-¡Hola Emmett! ¡Estoy actualizando a los ancian…-

-¡NO PUEDO HABLAR AHORA AL!- La interrumpí.

Claro que no podía, tenía que escapar de una vieja psicópata a velocidad humana.

Creo que hay prioridades en este momento. ¡Alice y sus locuras con la moda pueden esperar!

* * *

**Okk, ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y aquí estuvo el POV Ed&Emm.**

**Seguramente sabrán lo del terremoto en Chile, esa es mi escusa, iba subir el capitulo antes, pero se sintió un fuerte temblor aquí, y no tuve otra opción que apagar la computadora. ¡Juro que es verdad!**

**Bueno, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Micky (L) que le esta haciendo propaganda a mis fics…**

**¡Algún día te pagare mi querida niña publicista!**

**¡Gracias a todos por los reviews y los halagos! Si quieren –y pueden- pasen por mis otros fanfics (:**

**Los quiero ;o;!**


	6. Desastres, desastres y Mas desastres

**Hola a todos ****Ö**

**Antes de que digan que ayer no subí un capitulo y blablabla (?**

**Quiero aclararles que además de escribir, amo leer, y que quería un tiempo para leer fics (:**

**Ahora les doy el siguiente capitulín (?**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

-¡Emmett McCarty Cullen! ¡Detente ahí ahora mismo!

La voz del doctor Cullen se escucho por toda la sala.

-¡Pero Carlisle! ¡Esa mujer quiere matarme!

-Como si eso fuese posible.- Escuche susurrar a la hermana menor mientras se iba con miles de prendas en los brazos.

-Hijo, dudo que Rachel quiera matarte. Solo ve, saca la música y continúa con tu trabajo.

-¡Jamás dejaría que el siga con su trabajo! ¡Desde que ha llegado solo ha causado problemas!

"Y sobretodo a mi" Pude haber agregado.

-Disculpe señorita Rachel, mi hijo Emmett puede ser algo revoltoso, pero creo que despedirlo sería una mala idea.

¿Mala idea? Claro, el debe defenderlo, es el padre. Pero no puedo pensar un solo motivo por cual el tenga que quedarse. Es tedioso, estúpido, molesto, insistente y muchos malos adjetivos mas.

-A ver, Doctor, ¿Podría decirme que ha hecho tan bien el joven Emmett?

-Pongámoslo así: ¿Alguna vez ha visto a este grupo de chicos tan felices? Si no fuese yo el encargado de revisarlos todos los días, diría que no están enfermos.

Maldita sea, no podía negarlo.

-Cierto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que haya hackeado la seguridad de mi computadora, puesto música a todo volumen y cambiado la clave de seguridad.

¡A ver como pueden debatir eso!

-Bueno… en realidad fue mi hermano Edward el que la hackeo… Pero lo demás si lo hice yo.- Termino la frase sonriendo.

Embustero, otro adjetivo a la lista. ¡Le echo la culpa al hermano! Infantil también.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano?- Vamos, ¡Quiero ver como respondes!

-Emmm… realmente no creo que lo podamos… encontrar… 'disponible'.

¡Excusas, excusas y más excusas! ¡Se hombre y acepta tu culpa!

-No creo que este muy ocupado como para no poder explicar la situación Emmett. ¡Vamos ya con el!- Solo intenten decirme que no.

-Pero…-Interrumpí a Carlisle.

-Pero nada. Vamos.

Seguimos a Emmett hasta llegar a la sala de radiografías. Dudo un poco al llegar a la puerta. Seguramente estaba nervioso.

Yo no me iba a quedar esperando a que alguien reaccionara, saque a Emmett del camino y empuje la puerta.

_Mierda__,_ preferiría no haberlo hecho.

**Carlisle POV**

¿Por qué toda mi familia es tan adicta al sexo? Esperaba esto de Emmett y Rose… ¡¿Pero de Edward y Bella?! Se que mi hijo tuvo que pasar 108 años de castidad, ¿Pero entre todos los lugares en los que podía descargarse tenía que ser justo aquí?

"_Cause you know that I can make you believe… In love and sex and magic...__"_

-Por favor Emmett, quita ya la música- Dije, totalmente avergonzado.

Bella miraba el suelo, si no estaba roja, era únicamente porque era vampira.

Edward la abrazaba de la cintura y le daba pequeños besos en la frente, intentaba hacerla sentir mejor, claramente sin éxito.

Antes de que pasara la siguiente canción, mi hijo había cortado la música, y al instante estuvo al lado mío.

-Rachel… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Señor Cullen, ¿Hace falta que diga que a penas hable con los directores del hospital, haré que despidan a sus hijos?

-Supongo que será lo más conveniente.

En este momento no querría nada más que mis hijos se fueran de aquí. Los aprecio mucho, pero también apreciaría algo de paz.

En ese momento llego Rosalie con un expediente en la mano.

-Carlisle, te tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

¡Peores no pueden haber!

-¿Qué paso ahora?- Bufe

-La buena noticia es que el paciente Kelton despertó.

-¡Oh Excelente! ¿Hablo? ¿Pidió algo?

-Mmm, no. No llego a hacerlo.

¿No llego…?

-Hija, Rosalie… ¿Cuál era la mala noticia?

-Despertó, pero… Al verme se volvió a desmayar.

-Por supuesto, porque eres tan…- Comenzó Emmett.

-Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett… si quieren vuelvan a casa.

Esto era un caso perdido. Tal vez, traerlos a trabajar aquí no fue una buena idea.

-¿Y Alice?

Al parecer Alice es la única que sea ha comportado aquí.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de donde esta?- Pregunté

-La última vez que la vi estaba tirando unas camisas blancas a la basura…

¡OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE ANTES!

Empecé a recorrer el hospital buscándola, no debería estar lejos.

-¡Alice Brandon Cullen! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!- Grite al aire, sabía perfectamente que ella me escucharía estuviese donde estuviese.

En menos de un minuto ella se hizo presente delante de mí.

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle?

-Al contrario, la pregunta va para ti. ¿Qué has estado haciendo Alice?

-Como le intente decir antes a Emmett, estuve mejorando el estilo de los ancianos… con las ropas que tenían parecía que en cualquier momento los iban a enterrar.

-Alice tu no puedes…-

-¡Ah! Y también tiré los sacos de los doctores, ¡Estaban todos viejos y ya no tenían vida! Pero no te preocupes, ¡Ya los cambié por unos cien veces mejores!-

Entonces levanto un corto camisaco* rojo con algunos detalles en negro y blanco.

-¡Señorita Cullen! ¡Usted desecho material de trabajo del hospital! ¡Tendrá que pagar por todo!- Intervino Rachel, que al parecer ya estaba recuperada del incidente con Edward y Bella.

-Si claro, Carlisle lo pagar…

-No, no y no Alice. De eso te encargas tú. Y ve pidiéndole a alguno de tus hermanos que te lleven de compras porque tu no usaras el Porsche por un mes.

-¡Carlisle!

-Por favor, retírate junto con tus hermanos antes de que también te quite tu tarjeta de crédito.

¡Agradezco profundamente que tengamos dinero! ¡Mis hijos no sirven para el trabajo!

Y a si se fueron retirando uno tras otro.

* * *

**POR DIOS! QUE LE PASA A FANFICTION? O-Ó! NO PODIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO :**

**Bueno, al menos al fin pude... no estaba inspirada…**** pero escribi algo al menos ü**

**Ok, aclarare antes que nada: este NO es el último capitulo.**

**Ahora, en otro tema totalmente distinto: Tengo que pedirles ayuda.**

**Se acerca el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas, y le prometí un fanfic en su honor como uno de sus tres regalos –Si, yo doy 3 regalos-. Pero realmente no se de que puede tratar, estaba pensando en algo como Alice/Bella, dado que yo soy tan reacia a la moda, al baile y esas cosas. Y mi amiga es tan inquieta como Alice… Pero bueno, somos amigas xDD**

**No los obligo a opinar, ni se porque les pregunto a ustedes xDD**

**Gracias por todo y ya saben, dejen reviews :3**

**-PD: No crean que me olvide de mis vampirs lectores ;D les dejo una piscina llena de sangre para todos n__n! (No sean neonatos y conviden! (? )-**


	7. Nota Para Lectores :D

Lectores Amigooos (:

Soy la ¨Hija¨ de Agus & les tengo una noticia :

La Computadora de Mi Madre Esta Fallando así que usa su notebook.

Pero Su Notebook no tiene ningún programa para escribir & es por eso qe no ha vuelto a subir un capítulo Porque Ya lo tiene planeado.

Disculpen Las Molestias :D Pronto Tendremos Devuelta Al Sexy Edward x)

:9


End file.
